tola tola' x DG
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: teamo,teamo. mas você nem me da bola. vou me afogar num 'topin de tota-tola'.


**Criada em: **03/06/2008

**Tota-tola ! **_[ EDITADA ]_

Levantou-se cambaleando, acabou tropeçando. Quem fora o idiota que colocara a raiz da arvore bem na sua frente? Bufou. Nem queria imaginar a cara que sua mãe faria se a visse daquele jeito.

Bêbada. Amassada. Emburrada.

O que você teria feito? Declarava-se em um dia e no outro o garoto estava aos beijos com sua maior inimiga.

Tinha mesmo é que encher a cara.

Tinha que transar com alguém para dar o toque final, mas ninguém a queria.

Tinha uma cara de inocente que espantava os outros, mas o pior, era que tinha um irmão que espantava os rapazes.

Bufou novamente enquanto tomava os corredores. Que horas? Nem se importava mais, queria era beber.

Levou a garrafa à boca. A bebida nem ardia mais, parecia água, então por que não beber mais. Jogou a cabeça para trás para derramar o líquido em sua boca, cambaleou. Riu e voltou a andar.

-O que temos aqui? – falou uma voz sarcástica atrás da menina.

-Uhul! Mais gente para a festa. – riu Gina. – Quer um pouco Malfoy? – perguntou se virando e oferecendo a garrafa para ele.

-Wesley?! Você esta bêbada? – ela olhou para trás, como se ele estivesse perguntando para outra pessoa.

-Eu? – bufou exageradamente. – Eu estou perfeitamente bem, consigo até diferenciar você dois. – franziu a testa confusa. – Apesar de vocês serem muito iguais.

-Dois? – exclamou. – Weasley, você é doente.

-Eu não sou doente, e sou bêbada. – riu. – Foi engraçado.

-Não, não foi. – revirou os olhos e foi até ela. – Vamos, vou te poupar do sermão que ira receber de outros e vou levá-la ao Salão Comunal. – Falou segurando-a pelo braço.

-Não. – exclamou arregalando os olhos exageradamente. Parou e aproximou o rosto perigosamente do dele, ficando a centímetros. – Eu quero ficar bem longe daquela coisa. – falou mudando a expressão para algo entre diabólico e uma careta de dor.

-Coisa? De quem você esta falando? – bufou. – Por que eu me importo, você esta bêbada.

-E você esta cheiroso. – ficou na ponta dos pés e aproximou-se do pescoço do loiro. – e muito. – afirmou. – Ok, eu estou bêbada.

-Não, Weasley, quer dizer... sim, você esta, mas eu sou cheiroso mesmo. – falou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Eu preciso beber. – levou à garrafa a boca, mas nada saiu. – Cacete, acabou.

-Que boca suja, Weasley.

-Ah, vai pro inferno. – soltou-se dele. – Aproveita e leva a bicha do Potter com você. – bufou.

Começou a andar para qualquer direção, tropeçando e andando em diagonal.

-Eu não acredito. – virou-se para Draco rapidamente. – Para onde eu vou? – sentou-se no chão com uma careta.

-Por que você não vai para seu Salão, toma um banho e dorme.

- Por que se eu for para lá, o Ron vai me dar um sermão, assim como a Hermione. E eu vou espancar o Potter. E não estou a fim de ir para Azkaban. – riu divertida. – Seria legal.

-Você é louca. – riu. Logo se arrependeu. Havia demonstrado um sentimento, em frente a um Weasley, mas lembrou que ela estava bêbada, não iria lembrar.

-Hein.

-Que?

-Nada, só fiquei a fim de falar hein! – riu. – Essa foi boa. – ficou séria repentinamente e pegou a varinha.

-O que vai fazer, Weasley?

-Nada demais. – falou. Olhou para os lados, observando se vinha alguém, e sussurrou alto (?). – Vou conjurar outra garrafa de Wisky. – riu e a conjurou. – Você quer um pouco? – gritou do nada.

-Você é doente? – perguntou se aproximando dela. – Se ficar gritando o Filch pode aparece. Eu não sei você, mas não to a fim de pegar uma detenção.

-Onde vai? – perguntou ao vê-lo se afastando.

-Para meu dormitório.

-Vai me deixar aqui?

-Vou ou você quer ir para sua Torre?

-Não, a Torre não.

-Escolhe.

-Eu vou gritar. – falou alto.

-Não vai. – aproximou-se ameaçadoramente. A menina tomou fôlego e quando ia gritar Draco tampou sua boca. – Eca, Weasley. – falou passando a mão nas veste. – Nojenta, não precisava lamber minha mão.

-Você também não é nada gostoso, Malfoy. – a olhou.- Ta só um pouco. – bufou. – Eu to bêbada, mesmo.

-Preciso te tirar daqui – a levantou precariamente.

Fez com que a menina fizesse seu corpo de apoio.

- Por que ele não olha pra mim? – perguntou, fazendo um biquinho. Logo em seguida olhou para Draco. – Eu sou feia? Não sou né? Fala que eu não sou.

- Não, Weasley, você não é feia.

- Então por que...

- Eu não sei, ok? O Potter é tapado, qual a novidade?

**x.x.x.x**

**Dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes:**

-Onde estou? – perguntou olhando para os lados meio vesga.

-No meu quarto de monitor.

-Ah! – gritou se soltando dele. – Você quer me estuprar! – apontou para ele.

-Não, problemática. Weasley. – revirou os olhos. - Você precisa de um banho gelado. – falou a olhando dar um enorme gole na bebida.

-Eu estou bem. – falou meio grogue, com os olhos pesados. – Eu só preciso descansar. – fechando os olhos.

-Não, Weasley. – aproximou-se dela correndo. – Não dorme. – falou batendo de leve no rosto dela.

-Eu não vou dormir. – resmungou tirando a mão dele de seu rosto. – só fechar os olhos.

-Não. Não vai. – pegou no colo e entrou no banheiro.

-Deixa a Weasley quieta. – ela falou o batendo, pelo menos era para ser tapas, mas mais parecia carinho.

-Agüenta aí. – falou a colocando em pé. Segurou a pela mão e esticou a outra para abrir o chuveiro, colocando-o no frio. – Vem. – a puxou, levando-a para o box.

-Não. – agarrou-se a ele. – ta frio. – resmungou dengosa.

-Weasley. – ralhou.

-Não. – abraçou-o pela cintura.

Ele não pode segurar o sorriso diante daquela situação patética. Ele estava dentro do banheiro dos monitores com uma Weasley, bêbada, sendo, ela, agarrada a si, como uma criança com medo de se separar dos pais.

-Entra logo, Weasley. – falou a emburrando, mas ele sempre fugia. Conseguiu segura-la por alguns segundos, mas ela tornava a correr. O abraçou o molhando.

Bufou e não viu alternativa a não ser entrar com ela.

-AH! – deu um grito. – Ta frio. – choramingou a menina agarrando-se a ele, como que para se esquentar.

-Você precisa esfriar essa cabeça ruiva. – explicou quando ela se encolheu mais para perto do rapaz.

-Ta frio. – falou dengosa.

-Nem ta.

-Ta sim. – escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

-Ok, vamos sair.

**x.x.x.x**

Ao chegarem ao quarto o garoto foi até o armário e pegou algumas toalhas brancas e entregou uma para a ruiva e usou outra para se enxugar.

-Se sente melhor?

-Sim, obrigada, Malfoy. – sorriu encabulada.

-Você precisa se trocar. – voltou ao armário e pegou um pijama dele e a entregou. – Vai ficar grande, mas, bom, serve para hoje.

-Onde me troco.

-Vai ter que ser aqui, por que você molhou todo o banheiro. – falou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Hm... Desculpa sobre isso. – falou sentida. – Se quiser eu posso limpar e...

-Não se preocupe, os elfos podem fazê-lo depois.

-Bom, eu vou me trocar. Você... poderia... – fez um gesto com as mão pedindo para ficar de costas.

-Desculpa. – escutou uma risadinha. Minutos depois a escutou.

-Se você rir de mim eu juro que te mato. – ele logo se virou e soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

A menina parecia um saco de batatas, com a blusa pendendo no ombro. E fora obrigada a segurar a calça senão ficaria sem ela.

-Isso, que lindo. – falou sarcástica.

-Espera um minuto. – pediu rindo. Abriu uma das gavetas do criado-mudo e tirou um elástico.

Ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e amarro o elástico nos quadris da menina, levantando-se em seguida, ficando muito próximo a ela.

-Melhor?

-Bem melhor. – sussurrou. – Mas você ainda esta molhado. – falou levando a mão aos botões da camisa dele. – Acho melhor retirar a camisa. – desabotoou o primeiro.

-Concordo. – sorriu para ela recebendo outro em troca.

-Eu ajudo. – lançou-lhe um olhar maroto para logo em seguida soltar uma risada divertida, infantil e... maliciosa?


End file.
